The Sword in The Darkness
by Triscia
Summary: As the madness of Aerys II Targaryen continues to grow, his son, Prince Rhaegar, begins to take matters into his own hands for the sake of the realm. Knowing that he may be leading himself and others on a path towards glory or destruction.


**PROLOGUE**

Ser Harlan Grandison stood watch at the entrance of the long tunnel. Well, it was more like leaning that it was standing and truth be told it took everything he had just to stay awake. He was advanced in his age, having served as a member of the Kingsguard for more years that he could begin to remember. His memory had failed him long ago and as the years went on, everything else soon followed. If he had not sworn a vow to serve the rest of his life, Ser Harlan was certain he would have already been replaced.

A wind blew through the tunnel and Ser Harlan could feel the cold deep in his tired old bones. Despite the pain and difficulty it caused him he crept closer into the tunnel itself and stood near a lighted brazier in a feeble attempt to stay warm. He had been warm, sleeping soundly on his feather bed not more than a hour past, when he was suddenly awoken by Ser Arthur Dayne. Ser Harlan had shot his sworn brother an incredulous look at having been roused from his slumber, but said nothing as he got up from his bed to dress.

"No," Ser Arthur said as Ser Harlan had reached for the standard white silks that made up part of the Kingsgaurd uniform. "Put these on."

Ser Arthur had tossed Ser Harlan a plain, tattered roughspun tunic and pants with a matching cloak.

"What is this?" he croaked as his hands tried to feebly catch the clothing, only to watch them fall without ceremony, to the ground near his feet.

"It is our uniform this night, dear brother," Ser Arthur said as he bent down to pick up the clothes and place them in Ser Harlan's hands. "Our duty tonight requires that we not be ourselves."

"And what duty, may I ask, would that be dear Ser?"

"A duty of the utmost importance, brave knight," said a tall shrouded figure that stood in the doorway.

Ser Harlan recognized the voice at once and began to clumsily dress himself. When he had finished, Ser Arthur had urged him to raise the hood of his cloak and follow him both into the hallway. There he saw two more of his sworn brothers, Whent and Lord Commander Hightower, standing next to the shrouded figure, speaking in whispers.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision, Your Grace?" Hightower asked stealing a glance back at Ser Harlan.

"We need someone to guard the tunnel to ensure that we are not disturbed. Father grows ever more suspicious now that he has the eunich whispering treason in his ears at every turn."

"But why him?" Whent asked bluntly. "We could have brought any of our brothers with us. If we need someone to guard us, Your Grace, why not somebody more capable of doing so. Ser Barristan, perhaps."

"Ser Barristan is a man of tremendous honor and loyatly," the shrouded figure said plainly. "Too much loyalty. A true King's man. I am not sure yet, whether or not he could be trusted. I can't have him running to Father the moment we approached him."

Their whispers silenced as Ser Harlan joined them. The shrouded figure smiled graciously at him, "Ser Harlan, heed no mind to their words. You are a loyal man of the Kingsguard and I am honored to have you accompany us tonight."

"Your Grace?" asked Ser Harlan meekly. "May I inquire what exactly it is we will be doing?"

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen only smiled at him from beneath his black cloak.

"In time, good Ser. All in good time."

Prince Rhaegar nodded to Ser Arthur, who looked around the hallway before approaching a nearby brazier. He tapped it lightly and within minutes the wall behind it swung open, revealing a hidden passage way.

"Come Ser Harlan," Prince Rhaegar said as he followed Ser Arthur into the tunnel with Whent and Hightower behind them.

And so he went. Following his sworn brothers down the narrow passage that led beneath the castle. He had always known that there were secrets to the castle. Some were known and others were seemingly discovered on a daily basis. Never did he suspect, however, that one would have been close to where he slept. He was not a stranger to the stories that were told about these so called 'hidden gems'. People got lost in tunnels like these all the time. Some never to be heard from again. A part of him filled with unease over the very thought of it

They did not have to walk long. After what seemed like less than an honor passed they had come upon a large empty cavern surrounded by a large hot spring and surrounded by entrances to a least a dozen or more tunnels. Prince Rhaegar stopped and pointed to a lighted tunnel at the other end of the hot springs. As they walked, Ser Harlan's back began to ache. King Aerys had seldom use for him these days and he spent more often times than not at rest. When they reached the tunnel's entrance, Prince Rhaegar turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Ser Harlan, its important that you stay here. Guard the entrance from anyone who may wish to enter."

Ser Harlan thought the Prince's words to be strange. _Who would know about this place? Why would they want to come down here?_He did not voice concern, however, but merely nodded. Ser Harlan watched in silence as Prince Rhaegar and his three sworn brothers walked down the tunnel and into the darkness.

That had been almost two hours ago, maybe longer, Ser Harlan was having trouble keeping track of time. His back and his bones ached so, he was hoping they would not be much longer. As he huddled closer to the brazier, Ser Harlan could hear the echo of voices coming from further down the tunnel. He recognized that of Prince Rhaegar and his sworn brothers, but there was another voice he did not recognize. A deep, almost gutteral voice that echo boomed even at such a distance.

"A tourney?" the voice asked quizzically.

"It is a bold move, that I know," Prince Rhaegar answered. "But it is the only way that I know of to gather so many high lords without raising my Father's suspicions."

"True," the voice replied. "But we just had tourney last year in honor of Lord Steffon, to have another so soon -"

"Then we wait a year," Prince Rhaegar interrupted. "Ser Oswell has already spoken with his brother and Lord Whent has agreed to throw the tourney, we need only to tell him when."

"While I agree that something must be done about your father, are we sure that this would be such a wise course of action," another, softer voice proclaimed. "King Aerys will not simply yield. I see no recourse that does not end in bloodshed. The North has always done what is best for its people. That is why Torrhen Stark bent the knee to begin with."

"And was forever known as The King Who Knelt," the deep, booming voice replied. "And his descendants have lived with it ever since. This is our chance for autonomy. To rule ourselves once more. We cannot pass up such an opportunity when it presents itself to us."

"We all want Northern independance, my Lord, but Aerys - "

"Aerys hasn't been the same since Duskendale," Ser Arthur interrupted. "He barely sleeps or eats. Refuses to leave the castle. Refuses to see anyone unless he sits in judgement of them. And surrounds himself with those who whisper poisons in his ear and while plotting behind his back."

"Tywin Lannister rules the Throne," Whent added. "He takes on more and more responsbility as time goes on. He is a good Hand, don't get me wrong, but he is ambitious."

"And prickly." Prince Rhaegar clear his throat as he continued. "He does not take slights to his honor and Father did that and more when he refused to marry me to his daughter Cersei. I have no doubt that while he acts as a dutiful Hand, he is just waiting to dispense his own brand of justice."

The softer voice spoke again, in what Ser Harlan could tell was exasperation, "All the more reason not to go through with this foolish plot. We do not need to give Tywin Lannister the means for his vegeance."

"Nor do we want a damnable Lion sitting the Iron Throne!" the deep voice screamed. "But that is what will happen, mark my words, if we do not remove Aerys, Tywin will."

The soft spoken man said nothing after that. Nor did anyone else. Ser Harlan was unsure of what he was hearing but was sure he should not be hearing it. Despite the chill in his bones he walked away from the brazier and returned to his post outside the tunnel's entrance. Prince Rhaegar and his sworn brothers were not long after that. They made their way back towards the tower quietly, without anyone mentioning the reason for their visit to this secret place nor its outcome. Ser Harlan did his best not to dwell on what he heard, he honestly wasn't sure if what he did hear was truth. He was old and his hearing was leaving him along with the rest of him. It wasn't until they had returned to the hall outside of his room that Prince Rhaegar spoke and Ser Harlan saw the gleam of hope in his eyes.

"I know that I have not been forthcoming with you, Ser Harlan, but I will. It is late and you look as though our endeavor has left you weary. Rest. I will come to you in the morning and we will discuss all that has happened here and more."

"Yes, Your Grace," Ser Harlan said as he watched Prince Rhaegar and his three companions disappear down the hall.

Dawn was approaching and Ser Harlan was weary and cold. He changed out of the roughspun that Ser Arthur had given him and back into his sleeping tunic, eager to return to the warmth of his feather bed. A gust of wind passed through the room and Ser Harlan had noticed that the shutters on the window were ajar. He walked over to them, cursing softly to himself, wondering if Arthur had opened them when he had been there. _Was that why he was so cold_. He pushed the shutter doors slowly, his hands fumbling over its lock, the faintest smell of lavendar rushing to him.

"Ser Harlan," a whisper came from the table nearest the window leaving the knight frozen in place.

He fumbled with the lock once more, this time managing to fasten it, and turned towards the voice. It was there, Varys sat, surrounded by a veritable feast of food.

"It has been so long since I have kept your company, Ser Harlan," the eunich said with a sly smile across his face. "Come and sit. Break your fast with me and let us take this opportunity to catch up.

_I dont' know anything. He can't make me tell him things that I don't know. _Ser Harlan thought as he slowly sat down and took the seat opposite of Varys.


End file.
